Find You
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: AU 5x22:: Will Damon and Elena find a way to each other? A spin on how the episode should have ended for our beloved couple. Rated M for themes.


_Make them dance_  
_Just like you_  
_Cause you make me move_  
_Yeah you always make me go_

_I'll run away with your foot steps_  
_I'll build a city that dreams for two_  
_And if you lose yourself_  
_I will find you  
**(Find You by Zedd)**_

* * *

Her universe imploded, he was gone. This wasn't real. But it was. She could feel the last remains of his touch. It was him who was gently tucking her hair behind her ear and it was him who was pressing the palm of his hand to her face. She may not be able to see him anymore but she could still feel him. That was until his world went down. _His world. _ They lived in two different worlds now, separated, torn apart and his was barely holding on with a string.

The mere thought of his world being gone for good was crippling. This wouldn't be like the other times, where she'd lost Alaric, or Bonnie or Jeremy. There was no more safety switches, this was it. He'd be lost to her forever.

Crumpling to the floor she begged him to come back to her, that he'd someway find a way to her, because she couldn't see a world without him. He was her everything, just as she was his. She hadn't gotten enough time. She needed him. He was always the one that helped her, even when she was so hell bent on rejecting everything he had to offer to support her.

But _now, _it was different. There would be no more knight in shining armour, or someone to go to when things were going wrong, no one to cry to, no on to talk to, at least not in the way Damon had been there for her. _Grief._ No, not again. She had hoped there would be no more of this emotion, she swore it would be the last time in a long time, but here it was again. It never stopped.

Her cheeks were wet with turmoil, and she felt them cascade down her face and he was still here gently wiping the tears away, which only made this so much harder to accept. She couldn't live like this for the rest of her life. He was hers. She couldn't go through this again. She had just gotten him back. She lovedhim. No! She _loves _him. The love she had for him, was by far the most intensifying love she had ever had. There she went again with the past tense.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she knew he was going. The sobs intensified as the hurt barrelled through her chest. It was hurting her so much, and she felt defenceless, there was nothing she could do. She didn't know how to bring him back. Nobody had ever come back from the dead, at least not from the other side, it was always from this side but they'd ran out of options. It clicked within her grief-locked mind and just like that she knew what she had to do. She couldn't survive without him. She had to do what she knew would work.

Standing up, she leaned against the wooden frame. Her limbs trembling, the thought sort of scared her but she _had_ to do this. It was the only way. There was no other way, the link had been severed, it had been their one and only shot, and not to mention he wouldn't be there for much longer. It was now or never. She could hear someone coming towards her, she knew they'd stop her, they'd tell her she wasn't thinking clearly. And maybe she wasn't but she couldn't accept life like this. Not when he wasn't here. She had to do it now. Stretching her right hand in front of her, she swept it back with a sudden speed, plunging into her chest. She could feel her heart beat. It pulsated around her now steady fingers. Looking around to say goodbye to the world where she fell in love with him, she could see Alaric walking towards her. Before he could do anything, she mumbled a half-ass apology, one she couldn't really mean and she yanked her heart out before he could question her.

She was free. Stumbling awake on the other side, she let out a shiver as she saw Ric over her body, begging her to wake up. There was no time for this and she didn't feel an ounce of remorse as she walked out. Because as she stepped out of the shack, her eyes lay on the one man would love for eternity. She could see him and she wanted to cry in happiness. There he was. There they both were. Bonnie and Damon. They were holding hands. It brought a smile to her face. They loved each other, like a brother would love their sister, she knew they did. They just wouldn't admit it.

The rattling winds brought her back from her observance and as swiftly as she could, she ran towards them. The winds were picking up trying to push her further away, but she was too close, to let them go, and just as she thought she'd never make it to them, she latched onto his spare hand a satisfying smile gracing her face as his neck snapped towards her way in astonishment. They'd be together again and that's all that mattered when a blinding white flash took over their world.

* * *

**A/N: Well the season finale was awesome! I loved every moment of it. I'm really not even phased that Damon is gone for the time being...or maybe im just in huge denial. Regardless we all know hes coming back! Anyway I hope you like my twist on things. Tell me what you thought of the ep!**

**And I'll be updating Bring Me The Night soon! Just like I promised :D**


End file.
